


Important Day

by btamamura



Series: TamaSou [7]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: There are few days that are more important to Osaka Sogo than April 1, the day his partner had been born.Takes place five years in the future, contains reference to Thank You for Being Born but does not have to be read to understand the context.Mentions of a mature subject.Written for Yotsuba Tamaki's birthday, 2019.





	Important Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own IDOLiSH7 or any canon characters, they are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: I missed Tamaki's birthday last year, but this year I offer this as my contribution to the celebrations. Happy birthday, Tamaki!
> 
> Warnings include slash, mention of a mature subject and possible OOC. Both characters are adults as this takes place five years into the future, almost six.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was a very special day, one that held a lot of meaning to him.

It was his partner, Yotsuba Tamaki's, birthday. The day Tamaki was brought into the world, the day his most important person was born.

No matter how Osaka Sogo phrased it, the meaning was the same - if his partner hadn't been born, they never would've met. They never would have encountered each other searching for the idol auditions after being scouted. They never would've formed  _MEZZO"_. He never would have found that one person who meant more to him than just about anything in the world.

They'd had five years together. Five years of laughter. Of tears. Of coming together and of their arguments. Five years as partners, though they had recently marked their first anniversary of when they had become a couple in the romantic sense.

Tamaki's birthday had always been a special day that everyone in  _IDOLiSH7_ would celebrate joyously, making sure Tamaki knew he was loved and treasured in his newfound family. Even though it fell on April Fool's Day, everyone decided to leave him prank-free so as to not cause him any upset on a day that could already be difficult for him - birthdays are difficult when loved ones are absent, and with his mother having passed away and his sister somewhere in the world that he hadn't known where, he almost didn't want a big deal made of the day. His opinion had quickly changed when gifted with lots of  _Ou-sama Pudding_ by most of his fellow members and a large cake baked by Izumi Mitsuki.

Tamaki had always made Sogo feel like he mattered on his own birthday and he hoped he had been able to do the same for him in return.

***

He finished loading the last of the first half of Tamaki's gift in the bar fridge. They were in Hokkaido for a  _MEZZO"_ -only live so it was just the two of them who'd be celebrating Tamaki's birthday. Of course, there'd be a big party with the rest of their unit-mates upon their return.

He chuckled. His birthday the year before had been spent in a hotel room in Osaka. He could still remember when he'd expressed his concerns to Tamaki about how he'd felt strange that people celebrated his birthday because they wanted to, not out of a sense of obligation. Tamaki had been quick to reassure him that  _of course_ it would be voluntary because everyone loved him. He remembered Tamaki uttering some words that had brought tears to his eyes once the clock had ticked over to midnight on May 28 -  _Thank you for being born_. 

Those sentiments still burned in his memory and his heart. They were what kept him going even when in great times of doubt and some self-loathing - too many years of feeling that way made it difficult to stop feeling like that entirely, but Tamaki always helped bring him out of it by reminding him that he mattered and was someone who deserved all the good things in life.

They also helped him when he and Tamaki found themselves having a bit of an argument. Though a lot more rare than their earlier days together, they did still occur. The difference was they were able to make up in a quicker fashion compared to five years prior.

Tamaki stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around his neck. He was top bare but had a pair of tracksuit pants on so he maintained some decency. Even if it was his birthday, he knew he'd still get a firm lecture about strutting around a hotel room without pants on at least. "Bathroom's free, Sou-chan." He approached him and bent down, sharing a quick kiss.

Sogo nodded once the kiss had been broken.

"Welcome back. Did ya have fun shoppin'?"

Another nod. "I'm pretty sure I got everything."

He grinned. "Well, it's not like ya don't take great care with details. Anyway, don't we have dinner reservations?"

Sogo nodded a third time as he rose to his feet. He'd booked a dinner in a restaurant so they could go out and celebrate. The condition of choosing an establishment that served alcohol was that he was not to have any. It was Tamaki's birthday, so he agreed, if only because he didn't want to ruin it with drunken antics he would forget by morning. Plus, he'd need to be sober for the second-half of Tamaki's gift. He stretched up to kiss his cheek before stepping into the bathroom.

Tamaki watched him before moving around the room and getting himself changed into more appropriate attire.

***

Sogo allowed the water to run over his skin, rinsing off the soap suds. He had been in thought, some doubt filling his mind again as to if the second-half of Tamaki's gift would be worth it, or if he should just get him something else. He knew Tamaki would absolutely love the first-half because it was the one thing that always made Tamaki happy, even when having a bad day.

He shook his head rapidly. Tamaki appreciated everything from Sogo. He'd even come to appreciate some of the lectures he used to refer to as  _nagging_ if only because he'd come to realise Sogo just wanted to help bring out the best Tamaki could be and just needed a nudge.  _There's no need to question myself, Tamaki will like it._ He shut off the water and moved to the tub.

***

It took everything in Tamaki to stay away from the bar fridge, knowing Sogo would be unhappy if he peeked in there. And an unhappy Sogo was not what he wanted to deal with on his birthday - he should be celebrating that he's alive, not being filled with dread that he's going to die. Not that Sogo would be violent towards him, but even five years together wasn't enough time for him to adapt to Sogo's scarier side when he was pissed off. He still remembers when Sogo almost dropped a whole computer on the song thief because he'd whacked Tamaki and hurt him, and while he later appreciated the sentiment behind it, he didn't want Sogo to actually kill someone.

He watched as Sogo emerged from the bathroom. He was no stranger to Sogo's bared skin - aside from the occasional hot springs visit or any moments at the beach, they'd shared some intimate moments that had allowed them to get to know each other in ways nobody else ever would.

Sogo blushed lightly as he moved to the drawers he kept his clothes in. "Please don't stare, Tamaki-kun."

Tamaki averted his gaze. "Sorry, Sou-chan, it's just...is it just me or are you more attractive each time I see ya without a shirt on?" He heard the fabric of dropped clothes and quickly turned back to him. "Sou-chan?"

Sogo had turned crimson and had dropped the shirt he was about to slip into.

"Oi, you okay? Did I go too far? Sorry, but it's true. Ya never used to be confident enough to walk around without a top on in front of others. Even when in hot springs or at the beach you'd tried to stay covered enough, but ya couldn't always get away with it. The old you would've never come out of the bathroom in just pants if someone else was in the room. I find it attractive and sexy that you're more confident."

He ducked his head though the red on his face was fading. He and Tamaki seemed to thrive on the same thing - praise from their most important person. He finished composing himself before lifting his head and looking to his partner. He beamed. "Thank you for saying so, Tamaki-kun."

Tamaki grinned in response, his teeth showing.

***

The pair had been out to dinner at a quiet restaurant. Thankfully, a private area had been attained so they didn't have to be worried about being bothered by fans who didn't understand boundaries - they'd dealt with their fair share of them so they knew they existed.

They had returned to their hotel room as the clock ticked over to eight-fifty in the evening. The day was almost over, but Sogo was impressed with how patient Tamaki had been. In the past, Tamaki would've been almost climbing the walls waiting to see what he got for his birthday. It had been quite the reminder as to how much the boy he'd met had matured into the man he loved.

They were barely inside when Sogo turned to Tamaki and pulled him close, silently requesting they share a kiss. He'd been holding back as well, if only in a different sense. One of the difficult things about being idols in a romantic relationship was having to keep it private so they couldn't exchange any form of affection that could be used against them unless absolutely certain nobody would see or hear them. Being a same-sex couple doubled the taboo and the risk associated with being caught.

Tamaki happily brought his lips to Sogo's, deepening the kiss as the older man opened his mouth to allow entrance. He held him close against his tall frame.

Sogo slid his arms around Tamaki's neck as he let out a soft moan from the back of his throat as the kiss continued. He was reminded once again as to how much he loved the taller yet younger man and he hoped his feelings were conveyed well enough to Tamaki.

Tamaki nibbled Sogo's bottom lip before slowly pulling back from the kiss, his cyan eyes shining. He got Sogo's message loud and clear. He took the smaller man's hand and led him over to the bed.

***

They cuddled together in contentment, relaxing after another moment of passion. Sogo ran his fingers over Tamaki's bare chest, not wanting to start anything again but contenting himself to the feel of his partner's skin under his fingertips.

Tamaki, in return, ran a hand up and down Sogo's spine and kissed the top of his head.

"Tamaki-kun, do you want your presents now?"

Tamaki froze. "Ah, I almost forgot!"

Sogo chuckled as he sat up. The curtains were drawn across the windows so he didn't have to worry about anybody seeing him from outside, and after sharing such a moment with his partner, being shy seemed silly to him, so he slipped out of bed in his current state. Though, his need for modesty did have him reach for Tamaki's shirt, at least. It was long enough to maintain some decency. He slipped it on then stepped to the mini fridge and opened it. He pulled out a large plastic bag, closing the fridge before returning to the bed. "Though I'm usually against you having these late at night, one shouldn't hurt since it is your birthday." He handed him the bag before stepping to his suitcase to find the second half of his gift.

Tamaki peered into the bag, eyes and smile widening as he beheld his absolute favourite food in the world. " _Ou-sama Pudding_ ! Thanks, Sou-chan! One, two, four...there are twelve here! A whole dozen! Thanks!"

Sogo chuckled lightly, finding his other gift and returning to the bed, slipping under the covers, kissing Tamaki's cheek. "You're welcome, Tamaki-kun, but that isn't all." He handed him a small gift bag. "I also got you this."

Tamaki was curious. He set aside the bag filled with pudding and accepted the gift bag, wondering what it could be. He pulled a little box out of it, a felt box usually found in jewellery stores. Curiosity piqued, he opened the box. It was a ring. Not just any ring though. It was a silver band, there was a little golden Ou-sama Pudding in the centre and on each side, there were two gems - one light blue, one a light shade of purple close to lavender. "Sou-chan?"

"Do you like it?" Sogo felt nervous, what if Tamaki didn't like it? That ring meant something more than  _happy birthday_ , but if Tamaki didn't like it, then...

Tamaki pulled him close. "I love it. It's Ou-sama Pudding and jewels of our colours, right?"

Sogo nodded, pulling back slightly. "Then...may I?"

Tamaki nodded, handing him the box.

Sogo accepted the box, carefully extracting the ring from it. He took Tamaki's left hand. As he slid it onto his ring finger, he said words that came from the heart. "You're my most important person, the one I love with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so until we can eventually get married, I give you this ring as my sign of my promise to always love you." He brought Tamaki's hand to his lips, kissing the back of it before bringing it up to his cheek and holding it there. He smiled softly. "I wanted to do this on your birthday because it means so much. This is the day you were born and I'm so thankful to your mother that you were. I love you. Happy birthday, Tamaki-kun. Thank you for being born and for being the man I love."

Tamaki immediately pulled Sogo against him, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. He was shaking, and though his voice sounded choked up, he was happy. "Damn it, Sou-chan, ya don't play fair. I love you too. Thank you for lovin' me and for bein' the one I love. If there were a reason for me to be happy about bein' born, it has to be that I got to meet ya."

Sogo held him tightly, mindful that Tamaki was naked so he wouldn't be able to grip anything in his fists. "You're the unfair one, Tamaki-kun," he whispered shakily.

Both young men stayed in that hold as they shared in more love.

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: I'm glad the fact this is up on April Fool's Day hadn't deterred you from clicking on it, I won't use this site for any pranks.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated, but please no flames.


End file.
